Innovation
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Hexer |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Z-Type |inttxd = Generic (TLAD) Truck (TLAD) Chopper Bike (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Bike |flags = }} ---- }} |modelname = innovation (All games) |handlingname = INNOV (TLAD) INNOVAT (GTA V) |textlabelname = INNOV (TLAD) INNOVAT (GTA V) |roadspawn = (TLAD) No (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 50% Blue Plate - 10% White Plate 2 - 40% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Liberty City Cycles Innovation is a chopper featured in The Lost and Damned and later reintroduced in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Last Team Standing Update. Design ''The Lost and Damned'' The Innovation is a radically designed custom chopper with fine detailing and unconventional design elements, most notably featuring a rear wheel with a sprocket connected to the that is directly mounted onto the rim and encompasses the diameter of the rim. The handlebars and headlight are inspired from the , while the body shell (primarily the rear wheel) appears to be based on a Billy Lane Choppers Inc. model. The vehicle features an elaborate tribal paintjob which incorporates Lost's insignia on the fuel tank, and further encompasses the wheel covers or mudguards, and even the outer extent of the rear rim. There is no LCC logo on the bike, but on the police radio, it can be heard that the bike is manufactured by them. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Returning to Grand Theft Auto V, the Innovation uses the almost exact same design as in TLAD, albeit with a newer color scheme thanks to the improved color-spawning system. Unlike in TLAD, the Innovation does not have any customized paintjob and is no longer a gang bike. Furthermore, its wheels and bodywork cannot be modified, as its modification options are severely limited, compared to other bikes. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' The Innovation is powered by a odd-firing engine, with a large V-Twin engine model, and handles smoothly. Its turning radius is smaller than that of the Hexer, and the Innovation's brakes are very strong, but they are definitely not the best in the game. Acceleration is average but top speed is impressive, and this is most likely due to its compact size and lighter weight. Due to this, it is one of the easiest choppers to ride in TLAD. TLAD Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Due to GTA V s enhanced physics, the Innovation now has much stiffer handling, wherein cornering is much more slide-free. Braking is much more responsive than its TLAD counterpart, and acceleration seems improved. The loss of weight also allows the bike to achieve higher top speeds. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Innovation-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Innovation on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Innovation-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Innovation on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Innovation-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Innovation on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. Innovation-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionSP.jpg|The Innovation in Grand Theft Auto V on Rockstar Games Social Club. Innovation-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Innovation in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *Shooting all 50 Seagulls throughout the city; this will reward the player with access to the Innovation via two ways: **An Innovation will spawn at the player's safehouse(s), allowing the player to ride it. **The Innovation is also added into the range of bikes which Clay Simons can deliver to the player. The player will only be required to call Clay and select the Innovation, prompting him to send the bike to the player. *Can be spawned using cheats. *Rarely spawns in bike races. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available in each protagonist's garage. ;Enhanced version *Can be purchased for $92,500 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased for $92,500 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Trivia General *The default radio station in the Innovation is: **''TLAD: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 **GTA V: The Lowdown 91.1 or Space 103.2 *The Innovation does not feature a license plate in both ''TLAD and GTA V, deeming it illegal for the road. See also *Hexer - Another similar chopper motorcycle. Navigation }}de:Innovation (IV) es:Innovation pl:Innovation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Last Team Standing Update Category:Vehicles manufactured by Liberty City Cycles Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class